fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
One Shot: The Death Of Glitter Force.
Transcript Version: Opening: Voice: Our eye is in danger. Voice: To save it and our brain cell we must destroy the Glitter Force before they can spread their filthyness into our Omniverse. Voice: It is our mission, Fire Convoy, Armada Convoy, Grand Convoy, Galaxy Convoy and Star Saber Voice:Transform and Roll out Transformer, more than meet the eye. Transformer robot in disguise Transformer, Transformer . The great Convoy Council waging their battle to destroy the repugnant Glitter Force. Part 1: Positive Omniverse ---Earth | Mahou Shoujo No Sekai--- L: What is the meaning of this. IT IS UNFORGIVEABLE. Shining Convoy: What happening, bro. L: Gaze upon this, aniki. Those Time Space Administrative Bureau gone too far. They create a Precure knock off. Shining: WHAT .... Let me see .... *Look in the Mirror* "I am Glitter Passion" Shining: NO ! THEY'RE NOT GONNA GETTING WAY WITH THIS. I am totally absolutely gonna call the gang. Shining: I WILL NOT LET THEM INSULT SETSUNA WITH THIS .... WHATEVER THIS THING IS. *Grab his phone out, then dial a number inside* Shining: Hey Saber, what are you currently doing. Saber: I'am busy selling CD for Mako-chan, what wrong. Shining: T.S.A.B just create a copy of your Mako-chan in their Omniverse. With purpose of insulting her ofcourse. Saber: What ... do you have any proof. .... *I'am Glitter Sword, prepare to meet your doom* Star Saber: GUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I will KILL THAT *Censored* Star Saber: They will pay for insulting the good name of Pretty Cure with this. Part 2: Glitter Force World. "Psycho Missile" *Swarm of 100 missile hitting Rainbow Hill. Each having the power of a nuclear explosion." Emily: Everyone *sob*, *sob*, WHY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT. Kelsey: You shall pay for this. Lily: *sob**sob**sob*, This is not real, please make it stop. THIS IS NOT REAL. April: How could you ..... you're EVIL Chloe: I will not let you get away with this. Do you even have a reason. *Emily cries, as she witness her parent and everyone die in the nuclear explosion. Their body start to deformed until there are nothing but bone left* Star Saber: Reason ... because we are the heroes of justice. Fire Convoy: This is the fitting punishment for your evil crime ... of existence. YOUR EXISTENCE ARE THE INSULT TO THE PURE AND ADORABLE PRETTY CURE, Emily: What is Pretty Cure, i don't even heard of em. Armada Convoy: SHUT UP ! YOU EVIL WITCH, YOUR WORD ARE MEANINGLESS BEFORE THE POWER OF JUSTICE. *Glitter Force, Make Over* *Glitter Lucky punch Saber, doesn't even flinch him* Armada Convoy: CONVOY GUN *Armada Convoy use his gun and shoot Lucky in the stomach. An intense blast of laser pierce through her body easliy.* Armada Convoy: MATRIX PUNCH *Hold two hand together, and shoot a big energy fist at Lucky before she can even stand up* Armada Convoy: Stack Vulcan *Use the smoke stack mount on his forearm and shoot lucky. Turn her whole body into a honeycomb worth of holes. Only her hand are left* Sunny: What power is this .... Fire Convoy: I guess is my turn, COMPRESSION BLASTER. *Shoot an energy bullet at Sunny, the bullet exploded, split her body into two piece* Fire Convoy: FIRE FLASH, *Emmit two instense stream of heat from the pallette in his back. Roasting Sunny severe leg in front her eye* Lily: I will never forgive you, PEACE THUNDER *Lily strike Grand Convoy but nothing happen* Grand Convoy: I have the power of Justice, your evilness cannot defeat me. Grand Convoy: GRAND CONVOY, SUPER MODE. Grand Convoy: FIRE 1 ! COMBINE, GYRO 2 ! COMBINE, DIGGER 3 ! COMBINE, SUBMARINE 4 ! COMBINE. Grand Convoy: GRAND CONVOY ! SUPER MODE. Lily: What ... combine Grand Convoy: GRAND IMPACT. *Shoot out energy beam from all over his body, piercing through Glitter Peace body.* April: How can they be that powerful. I thought we are invicible. Galaxy Convoy: No, you're not. You're a just a shameful knock off of the Precure. The real heroes of justice, just like us. Grand Convoy: When our heart are one, and we have the same guy. We CYBERTRON ARE INVICIBLE. Galaxy Convoy: GALAXY CONVOY, SUPER MODE ! GALAXY CANNON. *Combine and use his cannon to blast destroy before she can even react.* Saber: Well, SABER BLADE. *Stab Chioe, kill her right away* Saber: This is another happy ending. Time to kill all the other Glitter Force out there. Category:Transcripts Category:Glitter Force